Laser gyros are optical rotational-speed sensors wherein two laser beams rotate in mutually opposite directions in a closed loop for measuring angular velocities. The path of the laser light is formed in the laser block as a multisegment channel having a multi-cornered outline, preferably a triangular outline, and with resonator mirrors arranged at the corners. The path of the laser light is so formed in the surfaces of the component parts that the segment channels are partitioned along their longitudinal axes and complement each other when the component parts are connected to form a closed tunnel.
Laser gyros are used as angular velocity sensors in navigation systems. They are based on the measurement of a rotational movement by means of a comparison of the oscillating frequencies of two monochromatic light beams running in mutually opposite directions in a closed loop in a ring laser. The difference of the frequency of a first light beam, which rotates in the rotational direction of the loop, to the frequency of a second light beam, which rotates opposite to said rotational direction of the loop, is proportional to the angular velocity to be measured.
A resonator block of suitable material guides the laser light in a closed loop. The channels for the path of the laser light, which is defined by mirrors, as well as recesses for accommodating electrodes for the laser operation and further ancillary means are formed in the resonator block. The closed loop of the light channel is configured as a polygon in known arrangements and is preferably a triangle and is referred to in the following as a "beam triangle".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,638 discloses a method of making a plurality of ring laser resonator blocks from a starting material formed to have a bar-shape and is incorporated herein by reference. In the bar-shaped starting material, bores are formed for the beam triangles, for the electrode receptacles and for other ancillary means. The individual resonator blocks are obtained from the bar by slicing the same from the bar.
The introduction of bores into the bar material is difficult with the precision desired because of the limited accessibility and is unsatisfactory when viewed in economic terms.
Published German patent application 4,009,728 discloses a method for making a resonator block (base body) for a ring laser. This method utilizes two component bodies each having a partitioned surface. The method is based upon forming channels in these bodies which are partitioned along their longitudinal axes whereafter the completed component bodies are joined to each other at their partitioned surfaces. This method is not efficient for producing large numbers.